


idolize

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, au where eichi is eli's inspiration in becoming an idol hooooo boy, student council presidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You know, Eli? You'd make a great idol."</p>
  <p>She stares at him like he's grown two heads, and nearly misses the train.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	idolize

**Author's Note:**

> ignoring the "very well-thought about" title, i felt a need to write about the two student council presidents in two of the idol games that have taken over my life alright. but hey you'll also have timid second year eli in this B)

To say that she was bored out of her mind would be an understatement. Eli was a hundred percent sure that working on a mountain-load of paperwork in the Student Council Room with Nozomi would be much more entertaining that listening to a middle-aged organizer drone on and on about today's events with a monotone like she didn't even want to be here in the first place.

Well, that makes two of them.

Her predecessor had already told her about the annual Student Council President Leadership Seminars held in Tokyo every year for a school's upcoming council president. She had also warned Eli that the seminar would most likely be a snooze fest, and that she'd only attend it once so she'd better survive it without sleeping. But, that was proving to be a tough thing to do.

So, to avoid drowsiness, she began scribbling doodles of ballet shoes on her small notebook, whilst wondering why her predecessor had recommended her for the position of next council president. She also wondered why a president's term began at the latter half of their second year and ended at the former half of their third year in Otonokizaka. As she looked around a bit, Eli could confirm that all the people around her were definitely second years too, but she's most likely the only one who's already officially her school's council president.

"May I ask what you're drawing?"

Eli nearly flinched at the sound of a voice to her right. Suddenly, she could hear a manifestation of Nozomi's voice ridiculing her inability to socialize, in her mind. Slowly, she flicked her gaze to the person beside her, and the mere sight of him nearly took her breath away.

It was a guy —a beautiful one, at that. His pale blond hair curled at the tips ever so slightly, and his bangs framed his ocean blue eyes. He wore a blue blazer from a school she couldn't really recognize. His elbow was propped up on the table they shared, and his head was rested on the palm of his hand, as he looked at her expectantly.

Oh right, he asked her a question.

"Um," she began, "ballet shoes?"

His eyebrows knitted, and Eli was afraid she'd disappointed him somewhat. She immediately shut her notebook and blurted, "I-I'm sorry if I'm a boring person."

The boy gave her a bizarre look, until his lips curled into a smile, as he chuckled softly. "I never implied that. And pardon me if you concluded that I thought you were boring from my expression. It's just that you seemed uncomfortable, and that I was trespassing your personal space."

It was Eli who gave him a bizarre look this time. Somehow, the way he speaks reminds her of her grandmother. But it was the sound of his voice that made her he slightest bit drawn to him.

"Ah, no, you weren't," she managed to reply without stuttering, before flashing him her own smile.

"Why ballet shoes though?"

Eli pondered a bit. Is telling this attractive stranger about a chunk of her past something that would benefit her in the future? But then again, those beautiful eyes of his made coherent thought almost impossible, so she couldn't stop herself from saying, "I was a ballerina when I was younger," almost too excitedly.

He raised a brow. "Ballerina, huh? I rarely encounter people with talents in that department much. It's pleased to meet you, Prima Ballerina-san."

Eli couldn't help but snort in a very unladylike manner. "I was no Prima Ballerina, Stranger-san."

"Well, since going by nicknames is too weird for now, how about we introduce ourselves first? I'm—"

"Tenshouin-san, Ayase-san, is there something you two would like to share with the rest of us?" The middle aged woman in front called them out.

Eli was about to mutter a dejected no, but then Stranger-san stood up and took over.

"Ah, we're sorry, Kunikida-san! We were just discussing school budgets, since mine and her school nearly have the same financial plans. We promise to listen to your lecture." The way he says it is so smooth and suave, that the mere timbre of his voice made the pit of Eli's stomach get filled with butterflies.

She noticed that a handful of females have turned their heads towards Stranger-san with interested looks. Even the middle-aged organizer, Kunikida-san, seemed to be caught of guard by Stranger-san's— Tenshouin-san's words alone. The older woman only grunted before making him take his seat.

Eli could hear sighs of 'Isn't Eichi just so dreamy?' and 'I wish he went to my school instead' behind her, and she could only sigh. Was this how Student Council Presidents were to react when an attractive guy apologizes for not listening to a lecture?

Tenshouin isn't true to his words when he speaks to Eli again, while Kunikida continued. "Well, since we were rudely interrupted, I'm Tenshouin Eichi from Yumenosaki Private Academy," he grinned.

Yumenosaki.... does he mean that famous school where idols are born? Eli's eyes widened. She's sitting next to the council president of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

"I'm Ayase Eli from Otonokizaka Academy," she replied, without a hint of hesitance.

Eichi's grin seems to widen more. "Eli, huh? That's a nice name."

Eli tells herself that it was just the way he speaks that makes her flustered like that.

 

* * *

 

The seminar drags on slowly for the rest of the day, and Eli concluded that having Eichi as a seatmate certainly had its perks. Instead of actually listening to the speaker in front, Eichi told her about his experiences in Yumenosaki's Idol Course, as she listened intently.

The day ends, and they walk together to the train station to go back to their own prefectures. Eli wishes she could spend more time with him, but she knew better than to push her luck.

Eichi, like the gentleman Eli expected him to be, waited for her to get on her train first. But when it does come, he grabs her wrist before she could board it and says, "You know, Eli? You'd make a great idol."

She stares at him like he's grown two heads, and nearly misses the train.

 

* * *

  

Eli is in her third year now, and her thoughts were no longer occupied by ocean blue eyes, and a honey sweet voice, but when Kōsaka Honoka barged through the door of the Student Council Room asking for approval of the school's Idol Club, she suddenly recalls that remarkable day in Tokyo with Tenshouin Eichi.

It takes a few weeks later before Honoka asks her to join Muse. Eli was about to downright reject her right there, but the expression Nozomi wore knocked on her conscience and triggered a memory that Eli would rather that she forget.

_You know, Eli? You'd make a great idol._

Maybe giving this a shot wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the only person in the world that thinks they'd probably look cute together or sth. lmao anyway thanks for taking your time to read this!!


End file.
